wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Isolation
A Qinter Fanfic By Queen IceClaws (Please edit any mistakes that I made) Chapter 1- Empty Space Qibli stared into space, sitting hunched on the floor of his cave at Jade Mountain. He had been sitting like that for a day now, cutting himself from the rest of the academy after Moon dumped him yesterday. Some of the teachers came in to see if he was okay, but he had just ignored them until they went away. He didn't expect any students to come and see him, because all of his clawmate's things had been moved. He had completely isolated himself from the rest of the academy. He sat, staring, thoughts finally stopped. Then, amidst his depressing gloom, he heard the loud clicking of talonsteps on the stone floor in the corridor. Chapter 2- Dreams Winter took a deep breath as he walked to Qibli's room. It used to be his room as well, but he had been moved for some reason. "You'll be more compatible with this SeaWing," they had said, showing him a random SeaWing he didn't know. Winter had highly doubted that, but had went along with it. A few days later and he regretted it. The SeaWing was messy, impolite and generally grumpy. Was Winter... missing Qibli? He had quelled that thought multiple times, but it still rose, unbidden whenever Winter had a free moment. Winter brought himself back to the present was going to fulfil his secret dream - admitting his love for Qibli. Chapter 3- Confessions "Who's there?" Qibli demanded, his voice cracking from misuse. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, hiding his face. He heard whoever it was take a deep breath, then step through the doorway. Qibli was stunned. "Winter? What... why?" Qibli stuttered. Winter blushed crimson red and began to speak. "Qibli, I love you, I've always loved you!" He confessed. Qibli was silent, mouth opened in surprise. "Wut..." he replied. "I... I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Winter turned, hiding the tears threatening to spill, but stopped when Qibli reached out and touched his arm. "I love you too, Winter," Qibli said with such intensity that Winter drew back with his breath. Chapter 4- Shared Passion Qibli suddenly tightened his grip on Winter's arm, pulling him down on the floor beside him, pushing their faces together into a kiss. Winter's eyes widened, then he comprehended what was happening, and shut them in bliss. Winter pressed himself closer to Qibli, relishing the warmth of his body. Qibli hissed quietly because of the sharp cold of Winter's scales, but didn't pull away. "Qibli," Winter suddenly pulled away, making Qibli feel too hot. "What's wrong?" Qibli sat up straighter. "Why don't we run away? We could never see our terrible families again..." Winter reached out, tracing his sharp talons along the lines where Qibli's scales overlapped, making Qibli shiver. "Yes... yes a million times!" Qibli burst out, pulling Winter's face back down to his own. Chapter 5- An Intrusion Winter felt light-headed, as if he could just float away. He tightened his hold on Qibli to keep him grounded. The mood was suddenly interrupted by the annoying SeaWing poking his head into the room, seeing Winter and Qibli making out on the floor. "Yeep, you're gay?" He demanded. Winter shut his mouth firmly, growling softly at the intruder. He turned and walked out muttering 'and to think that we shared a cave..." Qibli looked as if he had no idea for what was going on, then burst out laughing. Winter smiled, then gently draped his wing across Qibli's shoulders. "What on earth?" Qibli laughed. Then he stopped laughing. "You were serious about the whole... running away thing, right?" He began nervously. Winter turned to him, face stony. "Yes, Qibli. I was serious." Qibli stood, pulled Winter to his feet and began getting their stuff. Winter left the room, leaving Qibli with feeling of exhilaration. Chapter 6- Unwelcome "Hey, Qibli?" a light voice came from the doorway. Qibli jumped, turning quickly to face whoever it was. It was Moon. She stepped forward tentatively, as if Qibli was about to bite her head off. "Um... are you... going somewhere?" She tried and failed to make some small talk. "What's it to you?" Qibli snapped. Moon jumped back as if Qibli had hit her. "Qibli, I care about you!" Moon began. Qibli frowned. "Moon, just go away! Okay, you just dumped me earlier today so, quite frankly, that's a sign that you want some time away from me!" Qibli yelled. Moon looked hurt. "Really? I... I wanted to get back with you... but..." Moon sounded as if she was about to cry. Just then, Winter entered, with a satchel filled with belongings. "Moon!" Winter yelped after he almost stepped on her. "Winter! Oh, thank the moons, can you talk some sense into Qibli? I want to get back with him but he's just being rude!" Moon growled. Winter's look was one of pure surprise. "Uh... I'm sorry, but Qibli already has... someone else." Winter cringed slightly. Moon gasped dramatically. "Qibli! It's only been a day since we broke up! How could you??????" She shrieked, not waiting for an answer before she ran off, sobbing. Chapter 7- Running Away "You ready?" Winter asked, holding Qibli's talon firmly. They were standing on the ledge where they had first met. They ran and threw themselves off, releasing each other, and bursting into flight. Their wings lightly brushed as they flew, and Qibli glanced back, thought he saw Moon, then turned and kept flying. This is a new start. One where I get to choose the ending. Where I am loved. Goodbye, old life. Hello new one. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)